Good Love Never Dies
by Funky Egyptian
Summary: [revised][Oneshot] Mai remembers her friends: Yugi, Tea, Tristen, Duke, Seto, Serenity, Mokuba, and a certian someone who broke her heart. MaixJoey


A/N: Hey! I decided to revise this songfic, cause it was good and now it's even better!

A/N: This is a one-shot songfic to Liz Phair's "Good Love Never Dies" hm.... um... yeah... just R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Liz Phair's songs.

Mai sat on a bench in the park. The sun was setting; the park was deserted, except for her. It was ten years after the Battle City Tournament ended. She sat on the bench remembering her friends. One-by-one she pictured each of her friends and remembered.

Yugi was compassionate. Tea was friendly to everyone. Tristen was loyal. Serenity was kind and caring. Duke was supportive. Seto was... Seto was a little self-centered, but he was a good guy. Mokuba was very kind compared to his older brother.

She thought of Joey last on purpose. 'Joey... oh Joey. I-I miss you.'

_For the rest of my days_

_I want you by my side_

Everyone had moved away from Domino City. They split up, moving all over the world. She had hoped Joey would stay with her in Domino City, but he moved as well.

_Tell me what can I say_

_To keep you in my life?_

Joey and Mai dated for awhile and were happy. But when he had to move because of a job, Joey left without looking back. Joey cared more about a job then her. Why did he have to leave?

_Cause I can never relax_

_I've got to keep it exciting _

_Make it attractive_

_Keep it alive _

_Keep you coming back_

Every year the gang had a reunion, and everybody always came, even Seto and Mokuba. Joey came too. Mai feared these reunions, not because she would see the gang again, but because she would see Joey... and his new girlfriend, Kelsey. She hated seeing him with her. What did Kelsey have that Mai didn't?

When Kelsey and Mai first met two years ago, Mai told Joey that it was fine he had a new girlfriend. Mai had lied. She still loved Joey, but she didn't want to ruin his life.

_I'm always so frightened _

_You'll see through my act_

A tear fell down her cheek. "Oh, Joey I miss you so much," her voice trembled.

"I know, I miss you, too." Mai jerked her head up, startled. There stood Joey looking down at her.

"Joey?"

_When the fire's out_

_And I've given up_

_You come running out _

_And you build it up_

"J-Joey, why are you here?" Joey kneeled down so he was face-to-face with Mai. He leaned close to her, so close their noses were almost touching. "Mai, I missed you." Mai looked away from Joey, another tear slide down her face.

Joey gently placed his hands on her cheeks and turned her face so their eyes met. "Good love never dies," he whispered.

_You tell me_

_Good love never dies_

"I'm sorry I left you. I never realized how much I cared about you." Mai closed her eyes, so Joey continued, "It hurt. Leaving you hurt. I... I don't know why I left you." He paused then answered his own question, "I was too focused on the future. I forgot about you." Joey cringed after he said that. He knew it was the wrong thing to say. "I'm sorry, Mai."

_It only hurts when e burn our eyes _

_From staring to long at the Sun._

She sighed, "Joey I should have told you this sooner: I missed you."

_You've got to throw your hands up_

_And let the night come_

Joey nodded "Yeah... I missed you too."

_Tell me what can I say_

_To keep you in my life_

Mai sat there looking into Joey's chocolate eyes, trying to think of what to say. How can she tell Joey how she feels, when he already has a girlfriend.

_All the words slip away_

_When I look in your eyes_

"What about Kelsey?" Mai blurted out suddenly. Joey looked in Mai's violet eyes and answered, "We broke up."

"Oh..." Mai sighed. Then she asked worriedly, "Are you going to leave me again?"

_I'm already fighting_

_To keep what I have_

"No, Mai. I'll never leave you again. I promise."

"How do I know that you're not lying?" Mai whispered, looking away from him.

_When the fire's out_

_And I've given up_

_You come running out_

_And build it up_

Joey looked in Mai's eyes. They were full of worry and distrust "I promise Mai. I promise you good love never dies."

_You tell me_

_Good love never dies_

Tears fell from Mai's eyes. She couldn't stop them. Joey wrapped his arms around her. "This time I won't get carried away."

_It only hurts when we burn our eyes_

_From staring too long at the Sun_

Mai pulled gently away from Joey. He stood up.

"Mai, will you please love me again?" he said offering Mai a hand. Mai sighed and looked up at the sky; it was night and the moon was bright. She stood up and looked Joey in the eye.

"Alright," she said with a smile on her face, "I'll love you again."

"...I love you Mai."

"I love you too."

_You've got to throw your hands up_

_And let the night come_

_Take your chances_

_And let the night come_

A/N: Is it better? Worse? Never read it before? Heh, well please reveiw!!!!!


End file.
